


Somebody to Love

by McRaider



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable angel/demon boyfriends, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is slow on the uptake, Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley goes too fast for him, God Ships It, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), minor smut, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: He pushed it down until he couldn’t think about it anymore, but it all comes rushing back when he finally closes his eyes.





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m filled with so many feelings and emotions over Good Omens, I love it so much, I love Michael and David so much and I love the idea of them together. This developed a mind of it’s own but I’ve fallen in love with it so here enjoy. All errors are my own, I do intend to edit.

Somebody to Love  
McRaider  
Summary: He pushed it down until he couldn’t think about it anymore, but it all comes rushing back when he finally closes his eyes.  
Author’s Note: I’m filled with so many feelings and emotions over Good Omens, I love it so much, I love Michael and David so much and I love the idea of them together. This developed a mind of it’s own but I’ve fallen in love with it so here enjoy. All errors are my own, I do intend to edit.

                Truth be told, which he rarely did, Crowley couldn’t say one way or another if he’d been in such a drunken stupor after believing Aziraphale dead, that he hadn’t somehow imagined seeing him in the pub to begin with. Though, Crowley imagined if it had been a figment of his imagination the words ‘wiggle on’ wouldn’t have been used…ever. Whatever had happened in that pub, Crowley had decided then and there that he’d save the world for Aziraphale, or die trying. The car ride through the car he’d come mighty close to discorporating, but hell hath no fury like a scorned friend, as he pulled up outside the airbase and staggered out of the car.

                He hadn’t expected to hear Zira’s voice again, much less out of the mouth of a ginger haired woman who wore more colors than a clown. It was all a bit of a blur after that, his beautiful Bentley had blown up, which after losing Aziraphale, left him feeling hallowed out like husk of a creature. He’d faced Satan together, he’d held hands with the antichrist and at the end of it all they found themselves sitting out front the church where it all began waiting for a bus.

                Naturally, after the day he’d had, Crowley did the only reasonable thing he could, shoved all of his feelings, emotions, emptiness, overwhelming sense of gratefulness at having Zira sitting beside him, and the fear at what those feelings meant in the first place, down into the darkest and deepest pit he could imagine and locked it up tight. They boarded the bus to Oxford, and rode back to Crowley’s place. Crowley was barely listening as Aziraphale recounted the moments from discorporation to ending up in Tracy’s body.

                Crowley slept, not because he needed to, but because he liked the feeling over being wrapped in warmth, perhaps it reminded him a bit of those first days in heaven, when he’d constantly felt surrounded by love. Or maybe he really just enjoyed being a lazy wanker. Either way, by the time they arrived at his place and he fumbled to get the keys in the door, he was feeling beyond dead on his feet. He was vaguely aware of Zira offering him a cup of tea, and explaining he’d be out of the way downstairs, while Crowley pulled himself up the stairs and collapsed on to his bed. The thick smell of smoke, flame, ash and chemicals was overwhelming, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care as he closed his eyes, and rolled just enough to pull the blankets around him, before his snake like eyes slid closed and he let sleep overtake him.

                _Hot flames flickered all around him, that wasn’t exactly new being a fallen angel who’d spent a decent amount of time in hell. Yet, as he opened his eyes, they fell upon a single dark singed figure, his usual tartan clothes once white and ivory were now covered in soot and a blaze. “Aziraphale?” Dropping to his knees beside his best friend he reached out to shake the angel._

_Instantly pain seared through his hands, he looked down in confusion to see blisters forming on his hands; that certainly wasn’t right. It felt as though his lungs were being burnt as well, the heat of trying to breathe through the smoke. None of this was right._

_“Aziraphale!” he shouted this time, a hand grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, and instead of being faced with the empty body before him, he was faced with a grim looking fallen angel. Aziraphale stood before him, his wings in utter disgrace, tear tracks on his face and a mixture of horror and anger in his beautiful blue green eyes._

_“Thank he…I’m glad you’re alive,” he reached out to grip his best friend’s shoulder. The warm welcome he’d expected however was instantly gone as the fiery angel blade produced out of midair as if he’d had it all along pierced Crowley’s stomach._

_“I fell because of you! You did this to me! I shall never speak to you again!” Aziraphale shouted over and over to him._

_Crowley opened his mouth, planning to respond but blood just ran out the edges of his mouth…as if he were human. “You aren’t even good enough to be a demon anymore, you disgust me,” sneered Aziraphale, before he thrust the sword to the hilt further into Crowley._

_Crowley let out an inhuman howl of pain as his hands went to cover the sword._

Aziraphale, admittedly exhausted from the busy day, what with the discorporation then recorporation, had been sitting in Crowley’s winged back chair, sipping some chamomile tea when a piercing scream followed by his name started him. He dropped the cup and saucer without a though, racing up the stairs.

He braced himself for what he might find, his best friend injured beyond repair, or being killed with holy water. Any number of horrors awaited him behind Crowley’s closed bedroom door. Except when he burst in, prepared to fend off whoever he needed to, all he found was Crowley. Covered in sweat, soot and ash, and tightly bound in his covers, trying to pull something invisible from his stomach, while trying to cover his face, all the while he was sobbing.

Aziraphale couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen his best friend cry like this, he rushed forward, determined to rescue his friend all the same and flicked the light on. When that didn’t seem to do the trick, his hands shot forward and gripped Crowley’s wrists.

“I’m sorry, please I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the angel heard the gusty words panted over and over again as another sob was ripped from his…Crowley’s throat. “Crowley!” he shouted, fearful that if this went on much longer, the demon might pass out, or worse, hurt himself. The voice seemed to get through to Crowley a little as he began to whimper rather than crying out. “Crowley, it’s me, it’s Aziraphale,” the blonde soothed, trying to keep the fear and concern from his voice.

“I’m sorry, Zira, I didn’t mean it, please, forgive me,” words that Aziraphale was certain the demon had never said to another soul, were being muttered in the sparse bedroom for an angel and probably God herself to hear.

 ** _‘Tell him, it’s time,’_** a soothing female voice whispered in his ear and Aziraphale knew instantly that it was in fact God. Could it be possible, that God wasn’t angry at him, or at Crowley? Could this have really been a part of a bigger plan? He sat frozen there for a moment, fearful of what to do next. **_‘He lost everything today, reassure him. It’s okay to love humanity, they brought out the best, in both of you’_** It was as if she stood beside him herself, telling him.

It felt as though Aziraphale's body was filled with love, perhaps the other angels and heaven as a whole were upset with him. But God wasn’t and that’s all the angel suddenly cared about, he had free will, and he was allowed to use that free will in whatever way he deemed appropriate. As he looked down at his filthy friend he realized Crowley had believed he’d lost everything today.

Without further hesitation, allowing his wings to open and spread, he lifted Crowley’s upper body up enough so he could get behind the demon, and hugged him close to his chest; he then wrapped his mighty wings around the tossing and turning body. Pressing his lips close to Crowley’s ear he began to murmur, “I’m here and I forgive you,” over and over again until he felt the tense muscle slowly begin to relax. Tremors now were all that remained, no doubt from the horrors he’d witnessed.

“Come now, Crowley, it was just a horrible dream,” Aziraphale soothed beside his ear.

He couldn’t see the yellow eyes blink open, but he sensed when Crowley became aware of his surroundings. He felt the demon go stiff, as if afraid if he moved Aziraphale might realize what he was doing and release him. The angel opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unsure what to say. Crowley had been told off by him, believed him dead, found out he was alive…sort of, watched his car blow up, came face to face with Satan, and had now witnessed unspeakable horrors by his own mind’s hand. Was there truly anything Aziraphale could say to help his demon feel better? He paused, not entirely sure when he’d started considering Crowley _his_ demon.

 ** _‘1941, when he blew up a church to save you and saved your books’_ **once more the soft voice assured him. He realized the voice was right, that had certainly been the night he’d started considering Crowley as a friend, his friend. **‘ _He believed he lost his best friend today, you are his best friend, child.’_**

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, was it possible that Crowley felt the same?

“Angel, wh’…’wh’t happened?” Crowley managed to pull a cohesive sentence together, sort of, he still didn’t move from his hold, but he wasn’t as tense as he had been upon waking up.

“I believe you suffered a nightmare, Crowley. Are, are you all right?”

There was a long stretch of silence and for a moment, Aziraphale was sure he’d be brushed off, that Crowley would play it cool like he always did and act unaffected by the world. “Are…is it really you?” Crowley's voice had a nearly imperceptible shake to it.

Aziraphale sent up a silent prayer that if this wasn’t what the Almighty wanted, she’d forgive him, before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Crowley’s head, just behind and above his ear. “It is me, Crowley, you are safe and we are…whole,” he offered.

He felt, rather than heard the shudder before he felt the shaking against his chest and in his arms, he realized then that Crowley was sobbing, wholeheartedly and fully, practically weeping in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale, unsure what else to do, but ride out the storm, held tight and fast, rocking the demon back and forth, kissing the back of his head and realizing just how awful the demon smelled.

 ** _‘Are you certain I may do this?’_** Aziraphale sent up a silent prayer to his maker.

He could practically hear her smile, **_‘I have watched you two dance around one another for six millennia, do you truly believe I would stop you now, after all this time watching it develop? Please my angel, you have free will just like all my creatures. Take care of my ornery little snake.’_**

And just like that her presence in his mind was gone, they were alone. Aziraphale unwrapped his wings from the man, while he knew he could miracle away the mess all over them both, he also knew sometimes things needed to be seen and touched to provide reassurance. With a sense of bravery he did not know he’d had until this afternoon, he gently started helping Crowley out of the bed.

“What…what’re you doing?” the stuffed up voice of a sleep demon asked him as they headed into the bathroom, not once did Aziraphale release his friend. He used his powers to get the shower on and heated up, then ever so gently, he began to let his hands roam. He started with the scarf he always wore around his neck, then undid the buttons to the demon’s shirt, removing both the jacket and shirt, letting them fall to the ground.

At some point, Crowley’s brain seemed to catch up with him, and while he wasn’t asking questions, it was clear he was unsure how to proceed in this situation. So, once again Aziraphale helped, he removed his own coat, vest and shirt. Until they both stood bare-chested before one another.  Reaching over to Crowley’s hand, he brought it up to rest across his heart, letting him feel the thud under his fingers. “I am not dead, I am not missing, and I am most certainly not leaving you, I am so sorry you had to go through that,” he offered quietly. “Let me help you, let me clean you up?”

Crowley didn’t reply, he just nodded, but didn’t remove his hand from over Aziraphale’s heart until the last second before he’d removed both their trousers and stepped under the hot water. Aziraphale stepped towards the back, and turned his demon to stand under the spray, letting the water cleanse him in a way he’d likely never had before.

“It was you…you’re my best friend,” Crowley finally spoke as his angel began to wash his hair, making sure to get every last bit of soot out. “I was determined, I’d save humanity for you or die trying,” Crowley’s statement was directed at his feet.

Aziraphale put his hand under Crowley’s chin and lifted, before moving his hand to cup his face, “I would prefer you never die, in my honor or otherwise. However, I am honored that you felt any such thing for me. Crowley, I…I’m so very sorry for what I said earlier, that we weren’t friends and that I didn’t even like you. I…I was afraid of what I was feeling and I took the coward’s way out. I am sorry.”

Crowley didn’t reply he looked at his friend, feeling more self conscious, not a feeling he particularly liked, than ever. “Am I that difficult to like?”

Aziraphale stepped closer, cupping Crowley’s face again, letting the water cascade over them both. “No you fool, I don’t like you, I love you,” Aziraphale whispered, thumbing at a stray tear on Crowley’s cheek. “I love you so much some days I can barely breathe. And I am sorry it has taken me this long to accept that it was okay.”

“You could love a demon?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale stepped forward and pressed his lips to Crowley’s, there weren’t sparks, neither saw fireworks, but for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Aziraphale felt…whole. He felt complete in way he’d only ever heard humans describe. He felt arms wrap around his chest and pull him close, he did the same, well aware other parts of their anatomy were getting excited, but for now he focused on kissing the man he loved.

When they finally broke apart, Aziraphale pressed his forehead against Crowley’s, “I could love you, whatever that may mean. I have loved you for a good many years now.”

“You said I move too fast for you,” Crowley murmured.

“Some forty-years later, I think I’m more than ready to go a bit faster,” he offered. “S’long as you promise to be gentle.”

“I promise, tell me to stop,” Crowley reached down, clasping them both in his hand and he started pumping them both, he smirked when Zira pressed his head into Crowley’s shoulder and moaned. Neither one took very long, both coming on one another, pleasure written on their faces. “Thank you, Angel, please know I love you too,” he managed, his own head against Zira’s throat.

“Let’s go back to bed, dear heart,” Aziraphale smiled, and gently shut off the water. He dried and cleaned them both with his powers, then he bustled the demon into the bed, cleaning that as well with his powers.

“You don’t like to sleep,” Crowley stated as he curled up under the warm covers.

“No, but you do, and I like you,” Aziraphale offered as he slid under as well, and pulled the demon close to his chest. “Sleep, my dear.”

“How are you going to explain this to God?”

Aziraphale smiled, “I think she already knows and is quite pleased with herself. Hush, sleep.” Tomorrow was a new day, they’d deal with everything tomorrow, no matter what it was they faced. Just as they had the last six thousand years, closing his own eyes he felt Crowley hold onto his arms and together the two drifted off to sleep.

 

 _The End_              


End file.
